


Somebody Knows (That You're Gay for Colin Rigsby)

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, okay, I might be a little gay for Colin."</p><p>"Only a little?"</p><p>"Okay... I'm a lot gay for Colin....."</p><p>"That's better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Knows (That You're Gay for Colin Rigsby)

**Author's Note:**

> yeeaahh this is basically just an indulgent fic for me and my sister because we're both House of Heroes trash....... btw listen to House of Heroes they're lowkey (highkey (okay Colin and AJ are highkey gay- Tim is only lowkey gay)) gay
> 
> also this ficlet is based roughly after chapter 14 of Must Have Done Something Right

Josh and Ashley were leaving the venue for the House of Heroes concert they were at. Ashley was holding Josh's hand and trying to get him to run to the car with her.

"C'mon! I'm so pumped right now, I could _punch_ a _car_." She exclaimed, pulling him along.

"Oh my god, I didn't realize concerts got you pumped like this." Josh laughed.

"Of course they do! Music is like... music is my life, you know? Concerts are fucking _amazing_. I wanna be in a band someday, just so I could be in that vibe all the time. It's so good you know? Like, the best sort of high."

Josh grinned at her and sped up his pace, trying to keep up with her, "We should start a band, that would be fun. I can't really sing, though."

Ashley grinned back at him, "It's fine, I'll sing. You can be the drummer."

"Sounds like a good plan." Josh laughed.

"It is a good plan! But ohh, speaking of drummers, the drummer of House of Heroes is pretty hot."

"Colin? Yeah, he kinda is." 

Ashley gasped dramatically, "Ohh, Josh, are you saying you're attracted to a _guy_?"

Josh turned crimson and rolled his eyes, "I- what? No... I just said- never mind."

Ashley's grin widened, "You fucking are, aren't you? Fuck yes, I knew it."

"You knew _what_ exactly?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You just don't give off a straight vibe! My queerdar is never wrong."

"Your queerdar?"

"It's like a gaydar except it includes everyone who falls in the LGBT+ umbrella."

Josh laughed, "You're ridiculous."

"It's never wrong, Josh!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! I might be a little attracted to Colin. But he's like... the only guy I'm attracted to."

"You sure, babe?" Ashley asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a few random guys I've seen walking around. But seriously, overall not really."

"Mmhmm.... sure thing, babe."

"Colin is my only exception."

"Oh yeah, obviously."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Why do I feel like you don't believe me?"

"Because, the queerdar _never lies_."

Josh laughed and shoved her lightly, "Yeah, yeah. Obviously. Gotta trust the queerdar."

"I do! I really do. It's gotten me girlfriends in the past, dude."

"Yeah, yeah _sure_. 'Course it did."

"I'm just saying, open your mind a little. Let it run free. Try a dick sometime."

Josh shoved Ashley again, "Oh my god, shut up. You're terrible."

Ashley giggled, "I know I am."

Josh laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "To be honest, I could be bi or something. I haven't really thought about it much. Like, I kind of have always just... assumed I was straight? Even if I thought a guy was hot or whatever I just... never really thought about any other options, ya know?"

Ashley nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I get what you mean. But now that you have met me- and my queerdar- you can think about it more, see if you really are straight. Worst thing to happen is you aren't actually straight and just find Colin hot because he's really fucking hot."

"He's really pretty too."

Ashley grinned at him, "See, that's the way to think! You're half way to realizing you're bi already!"

"Oh my god."

"I'm just saying, straight guys don't call other guys 'pretty.'"

"He is though!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Well _I_ know that, I'm just saying a straight guy probably wouldn't admit that he thought a guy was pretty."

"Okay, okay, I might be a little gay for Colin."

"Only a little?"

"Okay... I'm a lot gay for Colin....."

"That's better."

Josh laughed and rolled his eyes, "I should think more about this sexuality stuff. Later, though. Right now I wanna think about how great that show was."

Ashley grinned, "Good plan!"


End file.
